Ships in the Night (episode)
Ships in the Night is the eleventh episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 173rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when a Marine is shot dead while on a pleasure cruise which reunites them with Coast Guard Investigative Service (CGIS) agent Abigail Borin. During the investigation into the death, the team uncover a plot involving millionaire business magnates and a high-society scandal. Prologue A lone dinner boat sails through a river. On board, in the main dining area, various groups of people are engaged in talking, eating or drinking while easy-listening music plays in the background as waiters and waitresses serve the people. In one area, Steve Mehlman tells CGIS agent Abigail Borin that it's getting late, huh. "Yeah", Borin states. Mehlman states that if this goes any further tonight, they're gonna have to go back to her place. Borin just looks at Mehlman, disgusted. Mehlman then remarks that at least when his mom passes, he'll inherit the house before he takes another sip from his glass. "Good to know", Borin says. She then grabs her purse. Mehlman states that Becky told him that she doesn't say much. It then cuts to show that there's a gun inside Borin's purse. Mehlman tells Borin not to worry because that's a quality he values in a woman. Obviously reaching the end of her patience, Borin tells Mehlman would he excuse her because she needs to go freshen up. As she gets up, Mehlman remarks "Sure" with Mehlman adding that he'll be right here. A while later, with Norah Jones's That's What I Said playing over the speakers, Borin downs a shot of whiskey in one go before asking the bartender for another. "You got it", the bartender replies. In the corner, a Marine asks her if she's having a rough night. Borin remarks that it's a blind date on a boat. "Nowhere to go", the Marine says. "Overboard", Borin replies. The Marine chuckles and wonders if he should call the Coast Guard. "No need", Borin remarks before stating that she is the Coast Guard. She then identifies herself as CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin with Borin even displaying her CGIS credentials. The Marine identifies himself as First Lieutenant Jeremy Nolan. The two shake hands. Nolan remarks to Borin that if her date gets worse, then he'll see her back here? "Safe bet", Borin replies, nodding. "Good", Nolan says. With that, Nolan heads off, leaving Borin alone. Seconds later and just before Borin is about to take a drink, her blind date, Steve shows up much to Borin's obvious annoyance. He remarks that he thought he lost her. Borin just falsely smiles at Steve, remarking "No chance of that" before she dons the shot of whiskey. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots are heard, startling everyone with Steve wondering what that was. This causes women to begin shrieking. Borin, on the other hand draws her gun, telling everyone to get down with everyone ducking for cover. Holding her gun, Borin races around the room and checks every area, finding no sign of danger before she heads outside. She then looks over and finds a fresh yet half-dry blood trail on the floor which are connected to some legs. It then pans around the corner, revealing that the legs belong to the Marine Borin was talking to a few minutes earlier: Marine Jeremy Nolan who lies on the ground, dead, his hands bloodied. Borin then lowers her gun. It cuts to Nolan whose features are full of surprise while his eyes stare at nothing. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the bullpen, McGee is falling asleep at his desk, only to jolt awake when DiNozzo slams a locker in his desk with McGee thanking him. "Anytime", DiNozzo says. Trivia *The song playing in the club where Tony and Ziva are interviewing Devin Lodge is Ke$ha's "We R Who We R (Fred Falke remix)". *This episode marks the second appearance of CGIS agent Abigail Borin who made her first ever appearance in the Season 7 episode, Jurisdiction (episode). *The age of consent in the District of Columbia is actually 16 years old. Therefore, Devin Lodge would not be committing statutory rape there. This error is most likely due to the fact that the series is shot in California where the age of consent is 18 years old. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Abigail Borin